Anything for my sister
by KripikApple
Summary: Luhan akan melakukan segalanya untuk adiknya. Termasuk membelikan tiket konser boyband EXO yang super mahal. Dia ingin membahagiakan adiknya sebelum adiknya meninggalkannya, berpulang ke rumah Tuhan. This is HunHan, Yaoi fanfiction. TwoShoot fanfiction. Exo we are always One!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction ini awalnya pair nya KrisTao. Tapi berhubung saya kecewa sama tao gegara dia out di Exo, jadi saya ganti Hunhan. Ff ini yaoi tapi ga yaoi-yaoi banget hihi. Lebih kental friendshipnya. Yoi , selamat membaca deh...

Exo We are One!

.

.

.

.

Author's

.

.

Luhan menggiring bolanya dengan gesit. Pandangannya lurus pada gawang. Di depannya chen dan lay berusaha menghalanginya. Kakinya mengoper bola itu ke kanan, kemudian kekiri, lalu dia menendangnya melewati celah kaki lay dan chen.

Luhan berhasil lolos.

Gawang sudah berada tepat di depan mata luhan. Kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang bola. Seperti gerakan slow motion pada adegan 'shaolin soccer'. Dia menggunakan kaki kiri. Tendangan kaki kiri yang kuat.

Penjaga gawang mengambil ancang-ancang. Bola di hadapannya berputar-putar, kemudian melesat secepat kilat. Penjaga gawang itu menemukan arah bola yang akan menembus gawangnya. Penjaga gawang itu, Tao. Tao dengan memanfaatkan kakinya yang panjang,mencoba berlari ke sisi kanan gawang. Dia meluncur di tanah.

Bola itu mengenai tangan Tao. Tao berhasil menghalaunya.

Namun bola itu mengarah pada Kris. Luhan tersenyum, memberi kode pada kris. Kris menendang bola ke sisi gawang yang kosong. Dan tao tidak dapat meraihnya.

"Gol !" Kris berseru. Tangannya meninju udara, lengkap dengan senyumannya yang tampan.

"Penyelesaian yang bagus kris!" Luhan ber highfive ria dengan Kris.

.

.

.

...

Luhan dan kawan-kawannya sedang berganti pakaian. Baru saja mereka selesai mandi. Latihan futsal membuat badan mereka lengket. Biasanya mereka akan duduk melingkar di bawah shower. Kemudian menggosok punggung mereka bergantian. Kebiasaan seorang namja.

Kris mengancingkan kemejanya yang besar untuk ukuran seperti chen atau lay. Kris itu namja raksasa berbadan tinggi.

"hei kalian lihat bagaimana tadi aku menendang bola?, itu adalah tendangan super!" kris mulai menyombongkan diri. Ini adalah sifatnya yang alamiah. Susah untuk dirubah. Tapi teman-temannya tidak menganggapnya serius, mereka menanggapinya dengan gurauan.

"ya.. ya.. ya.. itu hanya kebetulan saja, biasanya tendanganmu hanya bisa merusak gawang" chen terkikik setelah mengucapkannya. Dan kris mendelik tidak suka, kemudian semua orang tertawa.

"seharusnya aku salto saja tadi, bola itu pasti bisa aku tangkap!" Tao badmood.

"kau harus berlatih lebih keras adik kecil" kris mengusak rambut tao, tao adalah adik keayangan kris.

Mereka semua kuliah di Universitas yang sama. Namun berbeda semester.

"kemampuan kalian sudah berkembang, selamat ya.." luhan, si kapten futsal ini mengacungkan jempolnya.

"ya, ini semua berkatmu. Arahanmu sangat manjur han" lay tersenyum. Dimplenya terlihat saat dia tersenyum ,manis.

Luhan adalah kapten yang hebat bagi mereka. Universitas mereka tidak memiliki club futsal sebenarnya. Namun club futsal ada berkat luhan. Dia dengan susah payah mencari anggota agar club futsal bisa terbentuk. Club futsal ini baru saja berdiri sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Club ini dipandang sebelah mata, sehingga mereka tidak menerima cukup dana untuk menyewa pelatih.

Dan mereka bersyukur memiliki luhan yang serbaguna. Dia pelatih dan kapten yang sabar. Sabar menghadapi Kris yang tempramen, lay yang agak susah menerima arahan, chen yang dulu payah dalam berlari ,tao yang manja serta kendala yang lain.

Namun mereka senang bermain futsal. Itu yang menjadikan mereka mau belajar dan bertekat untuk menjadi lebih baik.

"Ya! " pekik chen. Semua orang langsung menghampirinya, bertanya-tanya sebenarnya ada apa ?

"kau kenapa chen?" luhan sungguh penasaran.

"Adikku merampok kartu kreditku!, aku baru saja membaca tagihannya dari ponsel" chen merengut sebal. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya adik chen menggesek kartu kredit chen dengan seenak jidatnya. "dia membeli tiket konser Boyband Exo !, ini mahal sekali Ya Tuhan ! aku bangkrut!" chen menjerit histeris. Sungguh malang nasibnya.

"Exo?, mereka keren! Aku juga sudah beli tiketnya!" Tao menunjukkan tiketnya. Mencuiminya berkali-kali, seperti tiket itu adalah hartanya yang paling berharga.

"mereka terkenal!, pacarku tergila-gila pada mereka!" Lay juga terlihat sebal.

Kris penasaran, kemudian mencari foto exo di google. "apa hebatnya mereka dengan wajah seperti ini, wajahku lebih tampan!" kris menunjuk-nunjuk foto itu. "iyakan luhan!" kris menyenggol luhan.

Luhan menggenggam erat tas yang dibawanya. Jangan sampai mereka tau ada sepasang baju couple Exo di dalam tasnya. "I-iya, mereka payah" luhan menjaga imagenya.

"ya! Itu tidak benar! Suara mereka bagus, dancenya juga bagus" tao berujar dengan semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar. Sungguh tao benar-benar terhipnotis dengan boyband Exo itu.

Mereka hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Mengabaikan tao dan meninggalkan ruang ganti.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja naik lift. Kamar adiknya ada di lantai tiga ruma sakit ini. Luhan tersenyum, memandangi lampu lift yang sekarang sudah 'terang' di angka tiga. Lift itu terbuka, luhan bergegas keluar. Dia berhenti di kamar 101, menarik nafas panjang. Mengetuk pintu dengan pelan. Kemudian terdengar suara yang ceria "masuk!". Luhan masuk.

"hai princess, sudah minum obat?" luhan mengusap rambut adik cantiknya. Dia seorang yeoja yang cantik dan manis.

"pertanyaan oppa selalu sama" xiumin manyun.

"haha, oppa harus memastikannya chagi, kau kan susah jika minum obat" luhan duduk di samping adiknya.

"jika sehun oppa yang menyuapiku obat, aku mau membuka mulutku dengan lebar!" xiumin nyengir. Dia sangatlah polos. Umurnya baru 13 tahun.

"dasar gadis nakal!" luhan mencibir. Luhan mengeluarkan kaos couple yang ada di dalam tasnya. "jeng jeng!" luhan memberi kejutan kepada xiumin.

"woahh.. yeoppo" xiumin memeluk kaos itu. "gomawo oppa, ini sangat bagus.. woah ada foto sehun oppa dibelakangnya!" xiumin kegirangan, kemudian mengecup kilat pipi oppanya.

"oppa juga punya satu" luhan menunjukkan miliknya. "bagaimana, kau puas?" luhan mencubit pelan pipi adiknya.

"aniya.. pakai dulu baru aku puas hihi" xiumin memakai bajunya. Luhan terpaksa memakai bajunya juga. Sungguh, ini menjatuhkan harga diri luhan sebagai namja.

"ayo kita foto!" luhan mengeluarkan kameranya. Kemudian tersenyum, xiumin juga tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk oppanya.

"yoshh, aku akan check list dulu". xiumin mengeluarkan sebuah note book berwarna merah muda. Menyentang sebuah daftar.

Itu adalah daftar seorang 'Fangril', begitulah xiumin menyebutnya. Dia ingin melakukan semua yang di daftar itu sebelum dia berakhir.

Xiumin mengidap penyakit yang berhubungan dengan batang otaknya. Kata dokter itu virus. Dan xiumin merasa sehat karena setiap hari mendengarkan lagu Exo. Dia merasa seakan-akan dapat hidup seratus tahun lagi. Sebagai fans sejati, xiumin selalu mendamba idolanya. Dia selalu tersenyum jika melihat exo tampil di tv.

"kau sudah mencentangnya?" luhan bertanya, dan xiumin mengangguk.

"sedikit lagi akan selesai oppa" xiumin tersenyum manis.

Luhan berusaha mewujudkan semua keinginan xuimin yang ada di daftar itu. Luhan sudah membeliaknnya CD exo yang limited, itu adalah perjuangannya berkeliling di setiap toko kaset di seoul. Seminggu yang lalu dia mewarnai rambutnya seperti rambut sehun yang warna-warni, dan itu demi adiknya.

Namun dia agak pesimis untuk keinginan adiknya yang setelah ini. Dalam daftar itu tertulis 'aku ingin menghadiri konser exo bersama oppa'. Harga tiketnya tidak murah, dan luhan hanya seorang pekerja paruh waktu. Orang tua luhan kaya sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak bisa dengan mudah meminta uang.

Orang tua luhan sudah bercerai. Ibu luhan menikah lagi. Bergitu pula dengan ayah luhan. Sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada cinta di antara mereka. Luhan dan xiumin tidak ingin menggangu keluarga baru ayah dan ibu mereka. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri.

Namun saat xiumin sakit luhan putus asa, pekerjaannya sebagai pekerja paru waktu tidak bisa menutup biaya rumah sakit adiknya. Dengan membuang hargadirinya yang tinggi, luhan meminta bantuan ayahnya. Jika saat ini luhan juga butuh uang untuk membeli tiket konser dia tidak akan pernah mau meminta uang kepada ayah atau ibunya. Sudah cukup harga diriya terluka untuk pengobatan xiumin.

.

.

.

...

Luhan membersihkan meja dengan tidak semangat. Pikirannya sedang dipenuhi tentang 'bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang untuk membeli tiket konser'. Hell!, gajiannya juga masih lama. Tidak mungkin dia minta gajinya dibayar dimuka.

Kerja partime sebagai pelayan tidak seberapa, namun inilah pekerjaan yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan ijasah SMA.

"woy brother.. kenapa wajahmu kusut!" myungsoo, teman kerjanya menepuk pundaknya agak keras. Luhan meringis.

"gwenchana, aku Cuma butuh uang yang banyak" luhan kembali mengelap meja.

"wow, kalau soal uang aku menyerah" myungsoo mengangkat kedua tangannya dan nyengir. Luhan tau, jika masalah uang myungsoo tidak bisa di andalkan. Ya, mereka sama-sama namja yang pas-pasan soal uang.

"tapi, bro.. aku menemukan ini di jalan" myungsoo mengeluarkan selebaran iklan. Luhan membacanya.

Isinya adalah iklan sebuah pertandingan futsal terbuka. Dan hadiahnya lumayan besar. Jika luhan menang, dia tinggal menambahkan sedikit uang tabungannya dan dia akan mendapatkan dua tiket konser Exo. 'ya Tuhan! Ini adalah jalanmu' luhan bersorak dalam hati.

Luhan kemudian memeluk myungsoo, dia kelepasan saking bahagianya. Dan myungsoo menjitak kepala luhan. luhan tidak perduli kepalanya yang sakit, yang penting dia akan mendapatkan tiket itu segera.

Namun, masalahnya pertandingan itu akan di selenggarakan 3 hari lagi. Luhan sedikit pesimis. Namun, dia akan berusaha. Dia tidak akan menyerah sebelum mencobanya.

.

.

.

...

Setelah pulang kerja, luhan menghubungi teman-temannya. Mengajak mereka berkumpul di kedai ramen langganan mereka.

"hah! Pertandingan futsal!" teman-teman luhan terkejut. luhan mengangguk antusias.

"ini adalah kesempatan kita. Jika kita menang, club futsal akan naik daun, dan kita akan mendapatkan suntikan dana lebih untuk club kita. Ini kesempatan emas" _'dan aku akan bisa membeli tiket konser Exo'_ luhan berkata dalam hati.

"tapi, kita masih belum terlalu hebat han" lay meneguk segelas soju.

"dan pertandingannya tiga hari lagi, apa cukup untuk latihan?" Tao menekuk wajahnya. Dia membayangkan akan terus berlatih selama tiga hari kedepan. Pasti melelahkan.

"ayolah! Kita harus semangat, jangan kalah sebelum berperang. Aku yakin kita akan menang!" luhan ber api-api.

"baiklah, jika kapten sudah semangat seperti ini ya.. apa boleh buat?" kris menyerah, dia menyetujui ajakan luhan.

"nah sekarang siapa yang ikut?" luhan menaruh telapak tangannya di atas meja.

"aku" kris menaruh telapak tangannya di atas luhan. "kurasa aku juga" lay menaruh telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan kris. "aku juga kalau begitu" chen ikut. "yah tanpa penjaga gawang kalian akan kebobolan !, aku ikut" tao juga. Dan akhirnya di susul dengan teman-teman yang lain. Mereka sepakat untuk mengikuti pertandingan itu.

"jjjaaaa.. ramennya sudah siap" ajhuma pemilik kedai ramen datang dengan beberapa mangkok ramen pedas yang mengepul. Mereka bersorak, dengan lahap memakan ramen itu.

.

.

.

...

Luhan baru saja pulang dari kedai ramen. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sana. Cuaca saat ini agak dingin. Luhan merapatkan mantelnya, sesekali mengosok-gosok telapak tangannya. Kakinya menyusuri sebuah gang yang gelap. Matanya membola begitu dia tersandung sesuatu. Dia terjatuh di aspal yang dingin.

Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menerangi sesuatu yang membuatnya terjatuh. Luhan memekik kaget. Ternyata yang membuatnya jatuh adalah orang. Orang itu mengenakan mantel tebal berbulu coklat.

"astaga! Apakah ini mayat!" luhan ketakutan. Jika ini benar mayat maka dia tidak akan sudi di hantui. Luhan menendang-nendang perut orang itu, agak keras.

"ungg!" orang itu merintih. _'bagus, bukan mayat. Dia masih hidup'_ batin luhan. Luhan membalik tubuh orang itu hingga menjadi terlentang sekarang. Luhan jongkok, mengamati wajah itu. Sepertinya familiar dimatanya. Seperti seseorang yang dia kenal. Seperti seseorang yang luhan lihat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada orang itu.

"S-se.. sehun!" luhan sungguh tidak percaya. Luhan mencium bau alkohol.

Sehun boyband Exo sekarang ada dihadapannya dengan kondisi mabuk dan terlentang di gang!. Luhan mengucek-ngucek matanya, mencoba memastikan yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi semata.

"ung! Hyung! Ayo berpesta.." sehun meracau tidak jelas. Dia tiba-tiba menarik mantel luhan. membuat luhan jatuh di atas tubuhnya. Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangan sehun, namun sehun malah memeluknya. Luhan merasa pipinya panas. Sehun memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Luhan memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga, namun sehun juga tidak mau kalah. Akhirnya mereka bergulung-gulung tidak jelas dengan keadaan berpelukan. Setelah cukup lama bergulung-gulung luhan akhirnya bisa lepas dari sehun.

"sungguh merepotkan!" luhan membersihkan mantelnya yang kotor. Dia memandangi sehun dengan tatapan kesal. Namun, dia juga merasa kasihan. Akhirnya dia membopong sehun ke rumahnya.

.

.

.

...

Sehun menguap lebar. Dia membuka mata sipitnya dengan malas. Biasanya dia akan terbangun karena teriakan Suho hyung. Tapi sekarang dia terbangun karena bau masakan yang membuat perutnya keroncongan. _'apakah itu masakan d.o hyung?'_ sehun berujar di dalam hati.

Namun begitu matanya meneliti kamar ini, dia tersadar. Ini bukan kamar yang ada di dormnya. Dia segera turun dari tempat tidur. Mencari seseorang yang mungkin telah membawanya kemari.

Sehun menuju ke dapur, dan dia menemukan seseorang. Dia mendekati luhan, lalu tersenyum. Dia tidak pernah menemukan namja cantik yang pandai memasak. Do. hyung pandai memasak menurut sehun, tapi dia mengerikan jika marah. Tapi kai malah mengangap itu manis.

"annyeong haseyo.." sehun menepuk pundak luhan. luhan berbalik, tangannya memegang pisau. Sehun terlonjak dan mundur beberapa langkah. Mengerikan.

"oh sudah bangun?" luhan mengiris daun bawang dengan pisau itu. Kemudian menaburkan irisan daun bawang itu ke dalam masakannya.

"N-ne.. ungg... kau yang membawaku kemari?" sehun agak canggung.

"ya aku menemukanmu seperti mayat di gang, jadi aku membawmu ke sini saja" luhan meletakkan masakannya di atas meja.

"makanlah, baru bercerita" luhan mengintrupsi.

Setelah sehun makan, sehun mulai bercerita. Ternyata tadi malam Exo dan managernya mengadakan pesta karena album Exo menembus pasar Amerika. Dan sehun mabuk, bukan hanya sehun tapi semua orang yang ada di sana mabuk. Dan selebihnya dia tidak ingat kenapa dia bisa tergeletak seperti mayat di gang itu.

"terimakasih luhan hyung sudah mau menolongku" sehun tersunyum tipis. Namja di hadapannya membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"hm.. pulanglah ke dorm mu" Luhan membereskan piring-piringnya.

"bagaimana caranya aku bisa membalas kebaikanmu hyung?" sehun menatap luhan.

Sebenarnya luhan ingin meminta 2 tiket konser gratis, tapi dia terlalu sungkan. Akhirnya dia meminta sehun untuk menengok adiknya sebentar sebelum dia kembali ke dorm. Xiumin pasti senang.

"oh jadi adikmu itu fans exo, aku kira kau yang fans exo hyung. Poster dan pernak-pernik exo ada banyak di kamarmu" sehun terkikik.

"Ya! Itu milik xiumin!" Luhan menampiknya.

.

.

.

.

...

Luhan membawa sehun menengok xiumun. Dan xiumin tidak bisa menahan jeritannya begitu melihat sehun di hadapannya. Xiumin memeluk sehun erat. Berceloteh panjang tentang bagaimana dia selamaini mengagumi sehun dan Exo. Wajahnya terlihat berbunga-bunga. Luhan sangat bahagia melihatnya. Sehun juga tampak senang. Namun sehun harus segera kembali ke dorm. Xiumin menjadi sedih karena sehun hanya sebentar menengoknya.

"aku pulang ya, xiumin jangan lupa minum obat" sehun sudah menganggap xiumin seperti adiknya sendiri.

"obat lagi obat lagi.." xiumin manyun. Sungguh dia benci mendengar kata itu.

Setelah sehun pulang xiumin membuka buku hariannya. Dia menulis sesuatu di sana. Luhan penasaran, namun dia tidak diijinkan xiumin untuk melihatnya.

"yasudah, oppa pergi dulu ne.. " luhan berpamitan kepada xiumin. Dan dibalas senyuman oleh xiumin. Xiumin tersenyum melihat diarynya. Dia sudah selesai menulis.

 _22 July 2015_

 _'_ _Tuhan, aku senang sekali hari ini. Hari ini aku bertemu dengan Sehun oppa. Dia lebih tampan dari pada di TV. Dia menyuapiku makan dan menyuapiku obat. Sebenarnya aku benci obat. Tapi jika sehun oppa yang menyuapiku aku mau hihi._

 _Aku tidak membutuhkan obat, Ya Tuhan aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menyelesaikan Daftarku. Hanya tinggal satu keinginan. Aku sebenarnya tidak tega meminta tiket yang mahal itu kepada oppa, tapi aku sangat menginginkannya. Tuhan, tolong berilah oppa luhan uang yang banyak. Supaya aku bisa melihat konser. Selama ini aku tidak meminta apapun darimu Tuhan. Aku juga tidak nakal kok, akupun tidak marah kepadamu saat appa dan umma bercerai. Kata oppa itu adalah takdir terbaik yang kau buat._

 _Jika nanti aku sudah pulang bersamamu Tuhan, tolong jagalah luhan oppa. Dia namja yang baik, dan jangan biarkan dia kesepian. Berilah dia teman seperti sehun oppa. Sehun oppa sangat baik. Aku mohon Tuhan. Aku berjanji tidak meminta apapun setelah ini, dan aku akan berpulang kepadamu dengan damai._

 _Xiumin...'_

.

.

.

Pertandingan sudah dekat, lebih tepatnya besok. Luhan dan teman-temannya masih berlatih sore ini. Luhan seperti kesetanan. Dia sangat galak. Dia terus saja membentak teman-temannya. Sepertinya dia terlalu terbebani. Dia sungguh harus menang besok.

"Ya! Kris ! bisakah kau menendang dengan benar!" luhan berteriak.

"Tao fokus pada bola!" luhan juga membentak tao.

"Chen! Larimu seperti siput!" dan juga chen.

Lay merasa luhan sudah keterlaluan. Mereka sudah lelah karena berlatih sejak pagi tadi. Mereka juga telah mengorbankan kelas kuliah mereka. Namun luhan malah marah-marah.

Kris mulai tersulut. Dia sudah lelah di bentak-bentak, dan luhan juga membentak tao. Dia sungguh marah kepada luhan. akhirnya timbul perdebatan di antara mereka. Kris dan luhan beradu mulut dan fisik.

"hei bro, kau sedang datang bulan atau apa!" kris mendorong luhan. luhan balik mendorong badan kris. "hei bro! Tendanganmu payah, kau juga sedang datang bulan ya!" luhan mulai sensitif.

Lay melerai mereka. Sungguh tidak ada gunanya bertengkar seperti ini. Lay menenangkan luhan dan tao menenangkan kris

"han, aku tau pertandingan ini penting untukmu, tapi kau juga tidak harus menekan kami seperti ini" lay mencoba mengungkapkan pendapaatnya dengan halus.

Luhan berfikir, lay benar. Dia terlalu memaksakan teman-temannya untuk kepentingannya. Dia menunduk dalam. Menarik nafas panjang. Kemudian luhan meminta maaf kepada kris. Kris menyambut uluran maaf luhan dengan senang hati. Itu berkat tao yang tadi sudah menenangkan kris.

.

.

.

.

...

Keesokan harinya luhan bangun pagi. Dia juga menyempatkan diri untuk berlari-lari kecil si sekitar rumahnya. Ini untuk menjaga staminanya. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak menekan teman-temannya lagi. Yang penting dia akan melakukan yang terbaik.

Luhan meneguk susunya. Memakan rotinya sambil berjalan menuju halte. Dia mengirim pesan kepada teman-temannya. Ya, bisa dikatan sebagai ucapan semangat.

'Teman-teman aku mengandalkan kalian, mari berjuang!'

.

.

.

...

Pertandingan akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Luhan mendengarkan musik untuk meredakan ketegangannya. Suara D.o Exo yang paling dia sukai. Suaranya seperti angin yang menyejukkan hatinya, merdu.

Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Luhan mengangkat telfonnya.

"s-selamat pagi, Maaf apakah ini keluarga dari Xiumin ?" suara suster terdengar panik.

"ya, aku oppanya. Ada apa?" Luhan mulai merasa tidak enak.

"bisakah anda kesini sekarang ?, xiumin baru saja mengalami kejang-kejang" tubuh luhan lemas seketika. Dia tidak menghiraukan suster yang memanggil-manggilnya di telfon. Fikirannya kini sudah kemana-mana.

"xiumin.." luhan keringat dingin. "bagaimana ini, pertandingan akan segera di mulai dan xiumin malah kejang-kejang" luhan bermonolog. "ya, aku harus ke rumah sakit, xiumin lebih penting dari segalanya" luhan bergegas lari.

"ya! Luhan kau mau kemana!" kris berteriak kepada luhan. dan temannya memandang satu sama lain. Jika luhan pergi timnya akan mati di lapangan.

.

.

.

.

...

TBC Vroh :v


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hai.. akhirnya ane update nih. sebelumnya terimakasih buat yang mau repiw, fav, dan follow cerita ane.. hehe SEMOGA KALIAN MASUK SURGA !

.

.

.

Chapter Sebelumnya...

.

.

"s-selamat pagi, Maaf apakah ini keluarga dari Xiumin ?" suara suster terdengar panik.

"ya, aku oppanya. Ada apa?" Luhan mulai merasa tidak enak.

"bisakah anda kesini sekarang ?, xiumin baru saja mengalami kejang-kejang" tubuh luhan lemas seketika. Dia tidak menghiraukan suster yang memanggil-manggilnya di telfon. Fikirannya kini sudah kemana-mana.

"xiumin.." luhan keringat dingin. "bagaimana ini, pertandingan akan segera di mulai dan xiumin malah kejang-kejang" luhan bermonolog. "ya, aku harus ke rumah sakit, xiumin lebih penting dari segalanya" luhan bergegas lari.

"ya! Luhan kau mau kemana!" kris berteriak kepada luhan. dan temannya memandang satu sama lain. Jika luhan pergi timnya akan mati di lapangan.

.

.

.

.

...

-Anything For My Sister-

...

.

.

.

Luhan berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Pikirannya kacau, sungguh kacau. Xiumin, hanya dia yang luhan pikirkan saat ini. Masa bodoh dengan pertandingan futsal yang sekarang mungkin sudah mulai.

Luhan menuju ruang UGD. Dokter baru saja keluar dari sana.

"Dokter, bagaimana xiumin.. dia baik-baik saja kan ?" luhan menahan nafasnya. Dia takut sekali.

"Keadaan xiumin sudah stabil" dokter melepaskan maskernya.

"J-jinjja ?" Luhan mengucap syukur di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi, hal ini mungkin akan sering terjadi. Virus yang ada di dalam tubuh xiumin sudah berkembang biak dengan cepat. Saya hanya bisa memperlambat pertumbuhan virus itu, tapi saya tidak bisa mencegah virus itu menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya" dokte mencoba menjelaskannya.

Tubuh luhan me-lemas. Luhan seperti kejatuhan bongkahan batu besar di pudaknya. Dia terduduk. Menyibak rabutnya dengan kasar. Dia masih tidak percaya xiumin sudah separah ini.

Dia berfikir, penyebab xiumin sakit adalah karena kesalahannya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kuliah, sibuk dengan klub futsalnya dan sibuk dengan pekerjaan part time. Dia sungguh menyesal tidak memberikan perhatian lebih kepada xiumin. Dia tidak menyadari xiumin bisa sakit seperti ini.

Padahal xiumin adalah keluarga yang sangat berharga. Hanya xiumin yang dia punya. Orang tuanya yang bercerai membuat keluarganya tidak di selimuti kasih sayang lagi. dan hanya xiumin yang memiliki kasih sayang tulus untuknya.

Hanya Xiumin..

.

.

.

.

...

"Hai cantik, sudah bangun ?, lama sekali tidurnya?" luhan mengusap lembut surai rambut xiumin.

Luhan sedari tadi menunggui xiumin. Dari pagi hingga malam. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika ponselnya bergetar sejak tadi. Mungkin sudah ada berpuluh-puluh panggilan dan juga pesan singkat atau line. Matanya hanya tetuju pada wajah pucat xiumin. Dia ingin saat xiumin sadar, dialah yang pertama kali di lihat xiumin.

"oppa.. h-haus" bibir xiumin yang kering berucap dengan lirih. Luhan menuntun xiumin meminun segelas air putih.

"ada lagi?, apa kau lapar?" luhan meletakkan gelas itu di meja.

Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia meminta luhan menyalakan TV , dan luhan menurutinya. Ternyata xiumin melihat Exo di Mcountdown. Di saat seperti ini xiumin masih sempat memikirkan untuk menonton Exo di Tv, membuat luhan tidak habis pikir.

"kalau xiumin sakit, xiumin suka lihat Exo. Xiumin pasti akan mendingan. Kalau xiumin kesepian saat oppa bekerja atau kuliah dulu, xiumin suka bermain gitar dan nyanyi lagu exo. Dengan begitu xiumin tidak merasa kesepian lagi" xiumin melengkungkan bibirnya, dia tersenyum.

Luhan membalas senyuman itu, dan dia menjadi merasa bersalah. Dia harusnya berterimakasih kepada exo yang membuat adiknya selalu tersenyum.

"oppa tau tidak, baekhyun oppa wajahnya seperti oppa, kalian sama-sama cantik" xiumin nyengir.

"Mwo! Oppa tampan" luhan memberikan hadih kepada xiumin, sebuah cubitan kecil di pipi xiumin.

"Aniya, oppa cantik!.. chen oppa juga bilang seperti itu"

Saat mendengar nama chen ,Luhan terdiam. Dia melupakan sesuatu.

Pertandingan Futsal !

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak hati.

.

.

.

.

...

Lay, chen, kris, dan tao memutuskan untuk makan kue beras pedas selepas pertandingan. Dan yang lainnya pulang kerumah. Mereka tidak habis pikir kepada luhan yang awalnya ber api-api dengan pertandingan itu, tapi sekarang dia malah meninggalkan pertandingannya. Kris hampir saja meledak jika tao tidak segera menenangkannya.

"Apa-apan dia itu, dia bertingkah seenaknya" Kris meneguk ssegelas soju dengan kasar.

"Mungkin dia punya alasan ?" Lay mencoba berfikir positif.

"Yaishh, alasan apa? Dia tidak bertanggung jawab. Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui ide gilanya mengikuti pertandingan ini!. Lihatlah kita sekarang, kita di permalukan!. Kita kalah Telak!" kris menggebrak meja. Dan semua pelanggan melihat ke arah mereka.

"sudahlah ge, jangan buat keributan di sini!. Kau mau kita di usir?. Aniya!, aku sedang ingin makan kue beras pedas setelah lelah menangkapi bola sialan itu!" Tao juga mulai naik darah sekarang. Dan kris terdiam. Sungguh, melihat tao yang manis menjadi menyeramkan seperti ini membuat kris menciut.

"Tapi tao, dari tadi kau hanya bisa menangkap satu bola. Dan sisanya, kau tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Makanya tim kita kalah" chen mengucapkannya dengan lancar, tanpa ada perasaan berdosa.

"Arraseo!" Tao kemudia mengambil semangkuk kue beras. Memakannya dengan lahap, hingga membuat mulutnya penuh. Dia sungguh kesal saat ini.

"Aku yakin luhan punya alasan yang kuat, kita akan mendengarkan penjelasannya besok" Lay menengahi keributan itu.

.

.

.

.

...

Sehun sedang merasa bosan sekarang. Wajah datarnya memandangi ponselnya terus.

"seharusnya aku minta nomor ponsel luhan hyung ck!" Sehun berdecak kesal.

Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hyung-hyungnya sedang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. D.o sedang mengajari kai menyanyi, tidak lebih tepatnya mengajari kai agar suaranya tidak sumbang saat menyanyi. Jika kau tidak bisa bernyanyi setidaknya jangan biarkan suaramu terdengar sumbang, begitulah pendapat d.o.

Sedangkan baekhyun, dia sedang bermain vidio game dengan channyeol. Sesekali baekhyun akan marah jika dia kalah dari chanyeol. Dia akan meminta chanyeol untuk kalah sekali saja. Namun chanyeol menolak. Akhirnya mereka ribut di ruang tamu. Sungguh mengganggu kedamaian telinga sehun.

Dan Suho ?, jangan ditanya. Dia sedang tidur . Berduaan dengan guling kesayangannya.

Sehun ingin sekali mengunjungi Xiumin, dan Luhan pastinya. Tapi dia tidak tau apakah itu di ijinkan. Sehun nekat, mengambil mantelnya, kacamata hitam, dan topi, kemudian keluar dorm. Sehun tidak perduli, silahkan hyung-hyungnya atau managerrnya memarahinya. Itu akan menjadi urusannya saat dia pulang nanti. Yang pernting sekarang dia harus bertemu Luhan, Sehun rindu padanya.

.

.

.

.

...

Luhan baru saja membuka matanya. Samar-samar dia seperti melihat wajah sehun. Semakin lama semakin jelas. Luhan yakin sudah bangun dan tidak bermimpi. Cengiran sehun membuatnya sadar bahwa sehun memang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Sehun Oppa sudah menunggu Luhan Oppa bangun sejak tadi" Xiumin tersenyum, dia sedang mengunyah coklat pemberian sehun sekarang.

"Huh?, kenapa tidak bangunkan Oppa ,xiumin?" Luhan mengucek matanya.

"Aku melarangnya hyung, wajahmu terlihat damai saat tidur. Jadi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu" sehun menggaruk tengkunnya yang tidak gatal, dia salah tingkah.

Luhan menganguk-ngangguk asal, sepertinya kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"Aku cuci muka dulu" Luhan ke kamar mandi.

"Xiu, jangan bilang sama Luhan hyung kalau tadi oppa memandangi Luhan hyung saat tidur dan tidak sengaja mengecup pipinya, oke?" Sehun berbisik dengan pelan, sangat pelan.

Sebenarnya tadi sehun datang saat Luhan dan Xiumin masih tidur. Dia terhipnotis dengan wajah luhan yang begitu menarik baginya. Dia duduk sambil memandangi luhan, dia tidak sadar jika xiumin sudah bangun. Sehun sudah tidak tahan meliahat wajah Luhan yang memang imut, Sehun kelepasan mencium pipi Luhan. Xiumin terkikik, sehun kaget xiumin sudah bangun dan melihatnya. Sehun jadi malu sendiri.

"Ne sehun oppa, yaksok! Xiumin berjanji tidak akan bermulut besar hihi" Xiumin sangat senang dengan kejadian tadi sepertinya.

"good girl... Oppa akan berikan apapun yang xiumin mau otte?" Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Cara lama untuk menutup mulut seseorang, menyogok. Tapi suhun tidak menganggapnya seperti sogokan. Ini adalah hadiah untuk xiumin karena dia mau menjaga rahasia kecil mereka.

 _'_ _Sehun Oppa akan melakukan apa saja? Haruskah aku meminta tiket konser agar Luhan Oppa tidak terbebani lagi?'_ pikir xiumin

"A-aku ingin dua Ti-"

"Ehem kalian serius sekali" Luhan muncul sebelum Xiumin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sehun menggeleng, memberikan senyum penuh arti kepada xiumin.

.

.

.

.

...

Siang ini luhan memutuskan untuk menjelaskan semunya kepada teman-temanya. Menjelaskan kenapa luhan pergi saat pertandingan akan dimulai saat itu. Dia tidak ingin kesalahpahaman terlalu lama mengganjal diantara Luhan dan teman-temannya, sungguh.

"Hyung kita akan kemana?" Sehun yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, dia merasa 'krik' karena sejak tadi tidak ada obrolan di antara mereka.

"Ke tempat biasanya aku bermain futsal" Luhan terlihat linglung, dia sedang memikirkan bagaimana jika teman-temannya marah padanya nanti.

Sehun memang memutuskan untuk ikut dengan luhan. sebenarnya luhan menolak, tapi sehun ber-aegyo hingga membua xiumin menjerit-jerit histeris, jeritan seorang fangirl. Xiumin juga meminta luhan untuk menyetujui sehun ikut dengannya. Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika xiumin yang meminta.

"Hyung, kau kenapa sih?" Sehun agak cemas meliahat Luhan.

"Gwenchana" Luhan melihat jalan, mereka sedang naik bus menuju tempat futsal.

"Hyung.." Sehun menepuk pundak luhan. "Lihatlah kemari" Sehun mencoba membuat luhan melihatnya.

"Mwoy- Bwahahahahahaha!" Luhan tertawa dengan keras. Sehun baru saja mencubit wajahnya sendiri, menariknya hingga membuatnya terlihat konyol sekali. Jangan lupa mata sipitnya yang sudah tidak terlihat, dia juga menjulurkan lidahnya yang panjang. Wajahnya sungguh membuat orang geli melihatnya.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa hyung" Sehun nyengir kuda.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali oh, bagaimana xiumin bisa nge-fans orang sepertimu!" Luhan masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Aku tampan hyung, Aku adalah si Ice Prince" Sehun menyisir rambutnya dengan gaya, tersenyum konyol dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Bwahahahah!" Luhan kembali tertawa, lagi dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Luhan tertunduk lesu. Sedari tadi luhan masuk ke tempat futsal, teman-teman luhan tidak menghiraukannya. Luhan mencoba berbicara kepada Kris, tapi kris diam saja. Seperti tidak melihat luhan. Tao juga, dia malah asik bercanda dengan kris. Chen tidak berani melihat luhan, dia juga marah sebenarnya. Dan lay hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan teman-temannya.

Sehun kasihan dengan luhan. Luhan berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang menghiraukannya.

"Ya! Kalian semua, Luhan hyung sedang ingin memberikan penjelasan!, berhenti bermain sebentar!. Tidakkah kalian kasihan kepada luhan hyung! Apa ini yang di sebut teman !" sehun berteriak di tengah lapangan. Mencoba membuat teman-teman luhan berpaling sejenak dari kesibukaan mereka.

"Hei nak!, memangnya kau itu siapa?" Kris berbicara. "Teman katamu!, Luhan itu bertindak seenaknya terhadap kami. Menyuruh kami berlatih dengan keras, tapi dia menghilang saat pertandingan akan dimulai.." kris mencibir.

"Makanya dengarkan dulu penjelasannya Tiang !" Sehun sungguh geram dengan kris.

"Diam semua!" Luhan berteriak, nafasnya terengah. "Mianhae, sungguh maafkan aku karena kemarin aku meninggalkan pertandingan begitu saja!. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh" wajah luhan terlihat sangat menyesal. Kris memutar bola matanya, hoam.

"Itu karena.., karena xiumin kejang-kejang kemarin. Suster menelfonku. Saat itu aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain xiumin. Aku takut xiumin meninggalkanku.. a-aku taku kalau dia.. kalau dia m-mati.." Luhan mulai terisak. Sehun memeluknya dari samping, menepuk bahunya pelan. Memberinya ketenangan.

"xiumin.." chen bergumam, dia sering bermain bersama xiumin saat luhan sedang kuliah dulu.

"Sungguh maafkan aku teman-teman. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan keluargaku satu-satunya, dialah satu-satunya hartaku"

Semua teman-teman luhan tampak prihatin. Wajah kris sudah tidak terlihat marah lagi. Tao yang tadinya cuek kini kembali menjadi Tao yang perhatian, dia juga mencoba menenangkan luhan. Semua teman-teman luhan memeluknya secara bergantian, mereka saling meminta maaf.

"Tapi, siapa dia ?" Tao menunjuk sehun dengan dagunya. "sepertinya dia mirip seseorang" Tao meneliti setiap inci tubuh sehun. Sehun mulai gugup, dia menelan ludahnya kasar.

"d-dia S-saudaraku, ya saudaraku" Luhan berbohong.

"Saudaramu yang mana?, satauku kau tidak ada saudara selain xiumin" lay memberikan tatapan menyelidik kepada luhan.

"Y-ya.. dia s-saudara jauh, ya itu" bantah luhan. Sehun pusing sekarang, luhan tidak pandai berbohong.

"Benarkah?, dia mirip sehun Exo.., sehun yang tampan hihi" tao berujar malu-malu. Kris memutar bola matanya, jengah.

"Apanya yang tampan?, aku lebih tampan" Kris beraksi. Dia mencoba menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara tao dan sehun. "apa yang bisa di banggakan dengan wajah seperti ini!" Kris melepas kacamata dan topi sehun.

"Kya!" Tao berteriak. "Itu benar-benar sehun Exo!".

Kris memandangi wajah sehun. Wajah sehun me-mucat. Luhan langsung menarik sehun untuk pergi. Tao berteriak kepada luhan. tapi luhan tidak menggubrisnya. Dan semua orang yang ada di tempat futsal saling memandang. Mereka benar-benar tidak mengira bahwa orang tadi benar-benar sehun Exo.

"Ya! Luhan kau berhutang penjelasan padaku !" Tao menjerit. Dasar fans fanatik.

.

.

.

.

...

From :Sehun

To: Luhan

'Hyung sedang apa?'

Sehun mengirimi pesan singkat kepada Luhan. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun sering memngirim pesan singkat kepadanya. Saat keluar dari tempat futsal luhan memarahi sehun. Luhan seharusnya tidak membiarkan ikut dengannya. Sehun adalah artis besar, dia tidak boleh berkeliaran di sembarang tempat. Namun sehun bersikeras akan mengekori luhan terus. Akhirnya sehun menawarkan kesepakatan. Sehun tidak akan mengkori luhan jika luhan memberikan nomor ponselnya. Sungguh licik.

Luhan membalas pesannya.

To: Sehun

From: Luhan

'kau tidak ada kerjaan?, aku sedang sibuk oh!'

Luhan tidak berbohong, dia memang sedang sibuk. Dia gagal mendapatkan hadiah uang karena tim futsalnya kalah, tapi itu juga salahnya sih sebenarnya. Jadi dia harus bekerja ekstra untuk mendapatkan uang untuk membeli tiket. Beruntung baginya karena bosnya mau menawarkan pinjaman uang untuknya. Jika tahu sepirti ini dia akan meminjam uang pada bosnya dari dulu. Hanya saja luhan terlalu sungkan.

Sayangnya saat dia akan membeli tiketnya, tiketnya tinggal satu. Luhan kesal, sepertinya tidak ada yang berjalan lancar di hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

...

"Xiumin ga mau kalau luhan oppa tidak ikut lihat konser!" xiumin cemberut.

Saat ini Luhan sedang menjenguk xiumin dengan chen.

"Tapi tiketnya tinggal satu chagi" Luhan mencoba membujuj Xiumin.

"Tapi di daftar xiumin, xiumin mau ke konser bareng oppa. Xiumin maunya sama oppa hueee" Xiumin terisak.

"Xiumin, jangan seperti itu, Luhan hyung sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membelikan tiket ini untukmu. Kau mau membuat usaha hyung sia-sia hm?" chen ikut membujuk xiumin. Dia mengelus sayang rambut xiumin.

"T-tapi kan.., nanti xiumin nontonnya sama siapa?" Xiumin merengek.

"Sama Tao oppa saja. Dia juga fans Exo loh!. Kalian pasti akan bersenang-senang nanti di konsernya" chen tersenyum. Luhan bersyukur memiliki teman seperti chen, dia pandai bernegisiasi.

"T-tapi ini keinginan terakhir yang ada di daftarku" air mata xiumin tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Maafkan oppa ya chagi, oppa akan berusaha mencari tiket untuk oppa nanti. Tapi sebelum oppa mengetahui caranya xiumin nontonnya bersama Tao oppa saja ne.." Luhan memeluk xiumin, mencoba menenangakan adiknya yang menangis. Xiumin mengangguk pasarah.

.

.

.

.

...

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Exo akan menyelanggarakan konser di seoul. Tao datang 2 jam lebih awal untuk menjemput xiumin. Tao sangat bersemangat, dia sudah membelikan xiumin light stick exo. Tao antusian sekali mengajak bicara xiumin soal Exo. Pembicaraan antar Fans memang selalu seru. Xiumin cepat akrab dengan tao, karena cerewet. Xiumin sudah dapat melupakan sejenak oppanya yang sedang mencari tiket untuknya sendiri, xiumin asyik sekali bergurau dengan tao.

Luhan mencoba menghubungi sehun beberapa hari yang lalu hingga sekarang. Tetapi, tidak ada respon satupun. Mungkin sehun sibuk dengan persiapan konsernya. Itu yang dipikirkan luhan.

Luhan mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Dia bingung, kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan tiket konser Exo sudah hangus. Konsernya akan di mulai beberapa jam lagi, ini sungguh mustahil baginya. Ingin sekali dia membegal satu saja fan Exo, kemudian merampas tiketnya. Tidak, itu tindakan kriminal. Luhan tidak ingin bergelut dengan polisi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel luhan berdering.

"Yeoboseyo hyung! Kalau kau mau melihat konser kami aku tunggu di tempat parkir gedung konser!" hanya itu, setelah mengatakan itu sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Bahkan luhan belum sempat mengatakan 'Ya'. Sungguh tidak sopan.

.

.

.

.

...

Luhan sudah ada di parkiran. Tangannya tiba-tiba di tarik oleh seseorang. Orang itu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Orang itu adalah sehun.

"Hyung dengar, jika kau mau melihat konserku pakailah ini" sehun menyerahkan sebuah wig kepada luhan.

"Hell!, kenapa aku harus memakainya!" luhan melotot.

"Untuk penyamaran! Hanya sebentar! Ini untuk mengelabuhi managerku. Dia itu gay, dia akan mengoceh panjang lebar, dia akan mencoba merayumu!. Dia tidak peduli jika aku menggandeng wanita. jadi pakailah !" sehun menatap luhan. _'dan aku tidak mau manager sialan itu tau aku menyukaimu hyung, dia tidak boleh menyentuhmu!_ ' sehun menambahkannya di dalam hati.

Dan benar saja. Sehun memang tidak berbohong. Saat baekhyun membawa saudaranya untuk dikenalkan kepada teman-temannya, manager mereka ngoceh-ngoceh tidak jelas. Bertanya tentang latar belakang, pendidikan,keluarga,zodiak, sangat rempong. Dan saat sehun datang bersama luhan yang menyamar menjadi wanita, manager mereka tidak tertarik sama sekali. Malahan yang tertarik adalah hyung-hyung sehun.

"Dia siapa hun?" chanyeol,baekhyun,suho, kai dan d.o bertanya serentak.

"Dia saudarakau.." sehun nyengir "saudara jauh.." ternyata sehun juga tidak dapat berbohong seperti luhan, seperti kejadiaen tempo hari. Sekarang sehun juga terpojok seperti luhan.

"Eiy...!" mereka memasang wajah yang seolah berkata 'Bohong' atau 'Tidak Mungkin' dan 'Kau tidak pintar menipu, dasar maknae !'

Namun sebelum menjelaskan apapun mereka sudah diminta bersiap-siap menuju panggung. Luhan dan sehun bernafas lega.

.

.

.

.

...

Konser exo sangat meriah. Jeritan para fans sangatlah mendominasi. Gedung yang luas ini di hiasi light stick khas exo. Dipertengahan konser Anggota exo di minta memilih satu yeoja untuk mereka undang di atas panggung. Dan tanpa luhan duga yang terpilih adalah xiumin.

Luhan bahagia melihat xiumin di belakang panggung. Dia tidak dapat melihat Konser di depan panggung karena tidak punya tiket. Tapi dia bersyukur bisa melihatnya di belakang panggung.

Anggota Exo menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk Xiumin. Xiumin tampak bahagia. Dia selalu mengembangkan senyumnya setiap Anggota exo memberikan lelucon padanya.

"Eung sebenarnya kami tidak mau berpisah denganmu xiumin, tapi kami harus melanjutkan konsernya" chanyeol mengusak rambut xiumin. Semua fans menjerit iri.

"ya, adakah yang ingin kau katakan sebelumnya?" sehun terseyum. Kemudian memberikan microfon kepada xiumin.

Xiumin memegang microfon dengan gugup. "A-aku sangat senang bia sedekat ini dengan Oppa-Oppa Exo" Xiumin memandangi Anggota Exo satu persatu. "dan aku berterimakasih kepada oppa, luhan oppa. Terimakasih telah membelikanku tiket ini, oppa sangat bekerja keras. Xiumin minta maaf kalau xiumin selalu merepotkan oppa, xiumin.. hiks.." d.o mengusap pelan punggung xiumin.

"Walaupun oppa tidak sedang menonton knser bersama xiumin tetapi xiumin tetap bahagia, karena oppa xiumin bisa menonton konser ini. Xiumin sayang luhan Oppa!" Xiumin tersenyum tulus di akhir kalimatnya.

Sehun melirik ke belakang panggung. Dia melihat luhan tersenyum, air mata bahagianya juga turut mengalir. Dia senang bisa membawa luhan ke sini. Sehun kemudian menggandeng xiumin ke belakang panggung. Xiumin kaget melihat luhan. dia langsung berlari memeluk luhan.

"oppa sudah menepati janji kan?, oppa sudah nonton konsernya walaupun di belakang panggung.. mianhae tidak bisa nonton bersama dengan xiumin" Luhan memeluk erat adiknya.

"Gwenchana, xiumin sudah senang kok Oppa datang" Xiumin menghapus ait matanya. "Tapi kenapa oppa pakai rambut palsu, oppa jadi tambah cantik". Luhan menepuk keningnya, dia lupa kalau dia masih menggunakan wig.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Xiumin menagih janji sehun. Sehun pernah bilang akan memberikan apapun yang xiumin mau untuk menjaga rahasianya. Xiumin akhirnya meminta Luhan dan Sehun menemaninya ke kebun binatang. Xiumin sudah lama ingin kesana.

"Woah.. jerapahnya seperti sehun Oppa!" Xiumin memekik girang, membandingkan sehun dengan jerapah. Dan luhan tertawa.

"yaishh, oppa lebih tampan" Sehun membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya. Sehun mengenakan pakaian untuk 'artis yang sedang menyamar'. Tentu saja, mantel, kacamata hitam, dan topi.

Mereka berkeliling seharian. Melihat berbagai satwa, membeli camilan, dan berfoto. Bagi xiumin, hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan.

Hari sudah malam, mereka sedang menuju rumah sakit. Luhan berjalan di sebelah sehun dengan Xiumin yang berada di gendongan sehun. Dia tidur. Sepanjang jalan luhan dan sehun mengobrol santai.

"Hyung, saat kau memakai wig kemarin... kau tau?, kau sangat cantik" sehun mencoba merayu luhan.

"Cantik pantatmu!, aku malu setengah mati" luhan cemberut.

"hehehe, hyung aku sudah berjanji kepada xiumin, aku.. akan selalu menjagamu" sehun mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"atas dasar apa kau ingin menjagaku, keluarga saja bukan" luhan menjawabnya dengan ketus.

"itu karena aku menyukaimu, aku akan membuatmu bahagia hyung" sehun berkata terus terang.

Kata-kata sehun barusan yang blak-blakan membuat hati luhan bergemuruh. Sehun membuat pipinya panas. Dia tidak habis pikir bisa deg-degan saat sehun bilang bahwa sehun menyukainya.

"Tapi hyung kenapa xiumin.." sehun berhenti, dia menyadari sesuatu. Dia terlalu asik mengobrol dengan luhan sampai-sampai baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"aku tidak merasakan detak jantung xiumin hyung" Sehun menatap lekat luhan. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

...

Luhan meletakkan bunga di makam xiumin. Sudah seminggu semenjak kematian xiumin. Dia lega telah mengabulkan semua keinginan xiumin tepat pada waktunya, sehingga xiumin tenang di alam sana. Makam xiumin penuh dengan mawar putih. Mawar itu dari chen. Luhan merasa chen juga merasa kehilangan, karena luhan tau chen menyukai adiknya.

"hyung" rangkulan sehun dipundak luhan membuat luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. "iya hun-ah?" sehun dan luhan sudah lebih akrab, mereka sudah tidak se -formal dulu. "sebenarnya xiumin ingin kau membaca diarynya, dia menyuruhku memberitahukannya padamu" sehun menyerahkan diary berwanrna pink milik xiumin. Luhan membaca halaman terakhirnya.

 _Dear diary,_

 _singkat saja karena aku rasa Tuhan sudah bersiap untuk menjemputku. Hari ini Luhan Oppa dan Sehun Oppa akan mengajakku ke kebun binatang. Aku sudah tidak sabar hihi..._

 _ung.. Luhan oppa aku sudah memaksa Sehun oppa untuk menjagamu setelah aku pergi, jadi luhan Oppa harus menerimanya, oke!. Xiumin sayang kalian berdua. Hiduplah dengan bahagia. Gomawo.._

 _Xiumin.._

Sebuah diary singkat xiumin membuat Luhan tersentuh. Dia meneteskan kembali air matanya. Dia berjanji akan Hidup bahagia demi Xiumin.

FIN !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa :v akhirnya selesai. Alhamdulillah :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAPI BOONG :V WKWKW

author mau sih bikin sekuel. tapi minta sarannya berapa chapter sekuelnya. terus jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saran yak kalo udah ada sekuelnya..

hehe review juseyo.. ^^


End file.
